San Valentin en Hogsmeade
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si en lugar de con Cho, Harry hubiera salido con Ginny en el 5º libro? ¿Siempre es perfecta una primera cita? ¿Hasta donde el orgullo nos hace cumplir una apuesta?


**Notas Iniciales:** Bien… esta historia esta basada en la visita que Harry y Cho hacen a Hogsmeade, en el quinto libro. ¿Mi objetivo? Borrar a Cho de la historia, así que esta historia cuenta como hubiera sido si Harry hubiera salido con Ginny en lugar de con la perra barata, cof, cofdigo… Chocof, cof… Espero que la disfruten y me dejen un review si les gusta!

San Valentín en Hogsmeade

El porque había invitado a Ginny Weasley a salir los dos juntos a Hogsmeade, Harry nunca lo sabría. Es decir, la chica era una luz, bonita, divertida, dicharachera y una buena amiga- algo dentro de él rugió en disconformidad al pensar esta palabra-, pero… eso no justificaba que había cometido una idiotez al invitarla, con la excusa de que así dejarían solos a Ron y a Hermione, a ver si les daban un empujoncito, a pasar todo el día juntos. ¡Dioses¿A donde irían, de que hablarían? Y, por sobre todas las cosas¿Qué demonios le diría acerca de ese beso que le había dado al finalizar la última reunión del ED? Él aún no comprendía porque la había besado¿cómo iba a explicárselo a ella?. Simplemente la había visto ahí parada, el fuego iluminando su tez pálida y arrancándole destellos de ensueño al cabello rojo oscuro que le caía en cascada sobre la espalda, relucientes y brillantes los ojos castaños, y no había podido contenerse. Le había dado rienda suelta a esa criatura que hacía ya un tiempo que habitaba en él, y había permitido que hiciese lo que se le antojase. Resultado: había sorprendido a Ginebra Weasley, su amiga, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, a la que supuestamente no tendría que ver más que como a una hermanita, con un beso dulce y apasionado.

Ella llegó al patio, sorprendiéndolo en medio de estos pensamientos. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una media colita y un maquillaje apenas perceptible, pero que resaltaba enormemente sus lindos ojos castaños.

- Es..es… estas muy… bonita- apenas logró articular él, casi sin aliento.

- Gracias- le respondió ella con soltura, acomodándose la melena pelirroja.- ¿vamos?

Él asintió con la cabeza y juntos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a Hogsmeade. Hablaron de cosas pequeñas, nimiedades, de Quidditch, del verano pasado en Grimauld Place, de frivolidades que los mantuvieron entretenidos todo el camino.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- la interrogó él cuando llegaron al pueblo.

- Pues no lo sé…- respondió Ginny, indecisa- ¿Por qué no damos un par de vueltas y vemos si hay algo que a ambos nos apetezca hacer?

Nuevamente emprendieron la marcha, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas. Luego de unos minutos de cómodo silencio, Ginny lo sorprendió con las siguientes palabras.

- Harry… respecto a lo que paso el otro día… yo quería decirte que…

Él la miró, impresionado del valor que ella estaba mostrando al mencionárselo.

- … quería decirte que no es necesario que me digas nada… que las cosas quedan como están, que seguimos siendo buenos amigos… y que por favor me perdones…

- ¿Perdonarte¿Y por qué yo debería perdonarte a ti?

- Vamos, Harry, es más que obvio- ella poso sus manos en la cadera, pareciéndose espeluznantemente a su madre- yo estaba ahí, incitándote, provocándote. Eras un hombre, tienes hormonas, era lógico que reaccionaras…

- ¿Qué!- la interrogó él, sin creer del todo lo que oía- ¡Merlín, Gin, si fui yo él que te beso!

Ella soltó un respingo.

- Si, pero fue todo por mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera estado insinuándome todo el tiempo…

- ¡Cállate, Gin, por Dios!- la interrumpió él, incapaz de ver como ella se echaba la culpa por un error que había sido solo de él- ¡Fui yo el que te beso, arrebatado por un impulso, sin que tuviera nada que ver lo que vos hubieras hecho!

- ¿Por un impulso¿Solo por un impulso?- preguntó ella, con algo de tristeza en los ojos y decepción en la voz.

Harry se detuvo un momento. La miro, el rostro oculto por la larga melena rojo oscuro, un poco decepcionada, un poco triste, y, nuevamente, no fue capaz de contener a la bestia de su pecho.

- Si. Solo un impulso- la tomó de la barbilla, levantándole el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo- Y esto también es solo un impulso.- la beso con ternura, apenas rozando sus labios con los de ella, arrancándole un suspiro. – Y esto también- el moreno volvió a repetir el gesto.

La pelirroja se separó unos milímetros, tan solo los suficientes como para apoyar su frente contra la de Harry.

- Un impulso¿eh?- le preguntó, casi sin aliento.

El ahogó una risita.

- Si… si quieres llamarlo así.

- Ginny… ¿era absolutamente necesario que viniéramos aquí?

- ¡Si, claro que si!- respondió la pelirroja, con una voz excesivamente chillona que no le era propia.

Él le echo una mirada al lugar, disgustado. Era pequeño y caluroso y, con motivo de San Valentín, todo parecía estar decorado con volados y moños. Le pareció ver un resplandor luminoso por un segundo, como el flash de una cámara fotográfica, pero cuando se volteó instantáneamente, allí solo estaba Ginny, con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho y sonriendo tontamente.

- ¡Siempre quise que "mi chico" me trajiese aquí!

Harry se mordió los labios para no bufar en disconformidad al hecho de que él (en esas circunstancias, se negaba a pensar en si mismo como "el chico de Ginny Weasley", aunque en otras hubiera estado muy feliz de hacerlo) la había llevado allí. La miró, con los resplandecientes y unas bonita sonrisa iluminando su carita de ángel y se dio cuenta de que no podía negarle nada. Suspiro y se dispuso a seguirla por el lugar.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa rosa (para variar), arriba de la cual flotaba un querubín dorado, que casi hizo que a Harry le dieran ganas de vomitar al contemplarlo, y pidieron dos cafés. A su lado, Cho Chan y Michael Corner parecían formar una pareja feliz, aunque Harry no podía dejar de notar que cada tanto alguno de los dos le enviaba miradas furtivas a él o a Ginny.

- Mmm… ¿Gin?- Harry no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que iba a decirle; la Ginny a la que había besado un par de minutos atrás, que era de la cual se había enamorado, no se parecía en nada a la que ahora tenía delante- a la hora de comer quede en encontrarme con Hermione en "Las Tres Escobas", y, bueno, me preguntaba si tu…

Ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Hermione¿Hermione Granger?- parecía enfadada.

Harry parpadeo, sorprendido.

- Eh… si… ¿acaso conoces alguna otra Hermione?

Pero ella parecía ya no escucharlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada resoplando y murmurando entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Gin, qué sucede?

- ¡No me sucede nada Harry James "Insensible" Potter!

Él la miro con la boca abierta, anonadado.

- Pe…pe…pero…¿qué…?

- ¡Tienes menos tacto que un rinoceronte!- gritó Ginebra. Luego, comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, sin darle ocasión a Harry de meter bocado- Claro, tú habías arreglado ya con Hermione para verse a escondidas, esa falacia de que son como hermanos no se la creen ni ustedes, pero no estaba en tus planes el tener otro "impulso" con la pequeña y pobre Ginny, y tener que cargar con ella todo el día, para después no sentirte tan culpable cuando la dejes. Pero, claro, ahora se te complica el encuentro con tu "amorcito", y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que llevarme a mi también, hombre tenías que ser, con cerebro de pajaro, como todos los de tu especie. Dime, Harry¿cuántas novias tienes por ahí¿a cuántas de tus amantes tendré el agrado de conocer hoy?

Harry no sabía que hacer para darle fin al interminable monólogo de la pelirroja y expresar su opinión.

- … pero, claro, no pudiste resistirte a besarme, mujeriego, y ahora tener una más con la cual lidiar…

- ¡BASTA!- el moreno no quería reaccionar tan violentamente, pero no encontraba otra manera de hacer que ella se callara. Al instante, algunas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en las pestañas de Ginny, haciéndolo sentir tremendamente culpable, por lo que se apresuró a decirle- Gin, sabes muy bien que sos la única mujer en mi vida.

- ¿En serio?- le preguntó ella con la voz nasal.

- Claro que si- le aseguró él- Que no te quepa ninguna dud…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla dicho, pues ella estalló en un llanto muy ruidoso.

- Gi… Gi… Ginny…¿qué demonios…?

- ¡Ay Harry, nunca ningún chico me había dicho algo tan dulce y hermoso!

Harry sonrió forzadamente. No estaba seguro entre que era lo que lo estaba poniendo más nervioso, si las miradas de todos los concurrentes al salón de té (que podía sentir clavadas en su nuca) y los murmullos y risitas que comenzaban a oírse a su alrededor o el carácter ciclotímico de la pelirroja, que comenzaba a mostrase histérica y… ¿desequilibrada?

- Sh… bueno, no es necesario que llores, tan solo es lo que siento.

Ella se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo tan rosa y tan apuntillado que a Harry le hubiera provocado risa en cualquier otro lugar, pero que ahí solo le provocaba escalofríos, pues combinaba espeluznantemente con la decoración. Harry miró su reloj. Desesperado, comprobó que aún faltaban 20 minutos para que existiera una mínima y remota posibilidad de que Hermione ya se encontrara en "Las Tres Escobas".

Justo en ese momento, el querubín dorado no tuvo mejor idea que dejar caer sobre ellos una lluvia de confeti rosa en forma de corazón, que hizo que la memoria de Harry volviera aterradoramente cerca del Profesor Lockhart.

- Tienes un corazón en la nariz, Harry.

Ginny se estiro por encima de la mesa para quitárselo. Sus rostros quedaron extremadamente cerca. A pesar de todo y su histeria, a Harry aún le seguía gustando con locura, y le tentaba besarla. Ella solo lo miraba, con los labios de cereza provocativamente entreabiertos. Él se acercó lentamente, y cuando sus bocas estaban tan solo a pocos milímetros del encuentro sublime, ella se alejó de sopetón, dejándolo estúpidamente inclinado hacia adelante y sintiéndose la persona más idiota que alguna vez hubiera pisado esta tierra.

- No en público, Harry.

El bajó la vista y comenzó a revolver furiosamente su café, tratando de canalizar su ira y así evitar saltarle encima y matarla. Aunque comérsela a besos también le estaba resultando una opción muy tentadora.

- Michael y Cho parecen muy felices¿verdad?- él recién alzó la vista cuando escucho que ella le hablaba. Ginny estaba mirando a la mesa de al lado (donde Cho y Michael se besaban furiosamente) de manera soñadora, con un gesto que Harry solo había visto antes en Luna- No sé que se ven el uno al otro, la verdad…

Harry no pudo evitar que se le escapara una media sonrisa. Cho le había gustado muchísimo, pero ella y solo ella había sido la culpable de que hoy en día no existiera nada entre ellos. Y, después de todo, Harry no podía quejarse. Gracias a eso, él podía estar sentado delante de la maravillosa pelirroja, su reciente… ¿novia?

Meneó la cabeza, alejando estos confusos pensamientos de su mente. Repentinamente, se dio cuenta que Ginny lo fulminaba con la mirada. La verdad cayó sobre sus hombros como un balde de agua fría cuando se dio cuenta de que, mientras su mente vagaba en esos pensamientos, él no había despegado los ojos de Cho, quién miraba para otro lado, sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Volteó a ver a la pelirroja, temblando. Ella bebía lentamente su café, pero nada en su mirada furibunda o sus labios apretados presagiaba algo bueno.

- Eh… ¿Ginny?

- ¡QUÉ?- la pelirroja se volteó a verlo, con una mirada que mataba.

- Te… te… ¿te pasa algo?

- ¡NO, NO ME PASA NADA¿¡QUÉ, ACASO HAY ALGÚN MOTIVO POR EL QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE PASARME ALGO1¿¡QUÉ, TENÉS COLA DE PAJA?

- N.. n… no, pero…

- ¡AH, MUCHO MEJOR ASÍ!- Ginny bajó la mirada y la clavó de nuevo, intensamente, en la taza de café que aún tenía en la mano, acabándosela de un solo trago. La cafeína parecía haberla tranquilizado, porque su voz volvió a sonar a un nivel de decibeles normal, y ya no tenía los ojos desorbitados.

- Mmm… curioso…

Harry no sabía que sería más nocivo para su integridad personal: si demostrar interés e "inmiscuirse" o no demostrarlo e "ignorarla". Finalmente, se decidió por pronunciar un neutrísimo "¿Mmm?". Si ella estaba esperando una respuesta, lo oiría; si no la esperaba, no le estaría prestando atención y le pasaría desapercibido.

- Si… es curioso que Michael ya esté saliendo con Cho… quiero decir, yo tuve que dejarlo a él… y casi a la fuerza, estaba llorando a lágrima viva cuando terminamos… aún puedo escuchar sus suplicantes "No Gin, por favor, mi vida sería vacía e inútil sin ti" sonando en mis oídos…- la pelirroja tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito mientras relataba estas cosas.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para contenerse y no replicar. Se moría de ganas de decirle que bueno, que si ella quería, le podía lanzar un hechizo desvanecedor a Cho, y luego evaporarse él mismo, para dejarla a solas con Michael, así podían disfrutar con propiedad del Día de San Valentín. Hervía, por decírselo, pero se contuvo. Quería demostrarle como se controlan los celos enfermizos, los que ella no había podido dominar apenas segundos atrás.

- Ah…- fue su única respuesta.

- Si- prosiguió ella, ahora con la mirada fijamente clavada en él- creo que estaba muy enamorado de mi. Y, a decir verdad, él me gustaba muchísimo. Si no hubiéramos tenido ese tonto pleito, quién sabe si hoy en día no estaríamos juntos aún…- acabó, con un tono de voz que decía a gritos, "vamos, célame si te atreves"

Harry necesitó bajar la vista y recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar sobre la mesa, tomarla de la cintura, besarla furiosamente y proclamar a voz en cuello que la encantadora pelirroja era suya y solo suya.

- Oh…- se limitó a contestar.

Los ojos castaños brillaban iracundos.

- Ah¿así que no te importa?- preguntó, con voz sibilante, pero sin esperar una respuesta- ¡Claro, como te va a importar si total, aún la tienes a tu "noviecita" para que te consuele¡Y hablando de ella- la pelirroja se puso violentamente de pie, provocando que los murmullos fueron mayores que nunca- ya debe de estar en "Las Tres Escobas"¡No vayamos a hacerla esperar!

Y tomándolo de la mano, lo arrastró (literalmente hablando) fuera del local, apenas dejándole tiempo para sacar un galleon del bolsillo y depositarlo sobre la mesa. Arrastrándolo lo llevo por todo Hogsmeade hasta "Las Tres Escobas", y lo depositó delante de Hermione como si fuera algo infectado con una enfermedad mortal, de lo que es indispensable deshacerse.

- ¡Aquí lo tienes!- le gritó a la castaña- ¡Haz lo que creas necesario hacer!

La castaña, luego de saludar al moreno con una inclinación de cabeza, lo llevó algo lejos de la pelirroja, quien se había sentado en una mesa cercana, cruzados los brazos, fruncido el entrecejo.

- Harry¿tu y Gin están saliendo?

El moreno dudó unos instantes, sorprendido por el tema de la inesperada pregunta.

- Si.. bueno, no… en realidad… ¡No sé¡Mione, me está volviendo loco!

La joven solo sonrió.

- ¿Te llevó al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié?

- Bien, si ese es el nombre al que responde ese lugar espeluznantemente rosa y terroríficamente floreado, pues si, estuvimos ahí.

La sonrisa de Hermione se acentuó aún más.

- ¿Y cómo la pasaron?

- ¡Fatal! Mira, la adoro, pero si piensa ser siempre así de nerviosa, histérica, alterada, frenética, ciclotímica, celosa y desequilibrada, pues no creo que lo nuestro funcione...

Por única respuesta, Granger lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó donde estaba la pelirroja.

- ¿Y?- preguntó esta, expectante, ante la perplejidad del moreno.

- Y,- respondió la castaña- no tengo nada que objetas. Impecable. Ganaste, Gin.

La pelirroja no respondió nada, y nada en su rostro demostró su excitación, solo se paró, tomó a Harry con fuerza del mentón y lo beso fogosa y apasionadamente. El moreno, aunque anonadado, no negó el beso, sino que participó en el de forma más que activa y gustosa.

Luego de un par de minutos (o quizás habían sido varias eras de eterna felicidad) los jóvenes se separaron.

- Merlín, hace cuatro años que me moría por hacer eso- suspiró Ginny.

Hermione soltó una risita pícara.

- Ey, aún estoy aquí¿saben?

- Como si fuera posible olvidarte, pulga molesta…- le bromeó Weasley.

- Ey¿alguien puede explicarme algo?- pidió el moreno, abrazando a la pelirroja por la cintura y atrayéndola más hacia si.

- Hace un par de segundos no parecía necesitar ninguna clase de explicación sobre como estar pegado a la boca de Ginny, como si ella se estuviera ahogando y tu le estuvieras haciendo la respiración boca a boca…

Harry tuvo el buen tino de sonrojarse.

- Pero aún no entiendo nada…- se quejó.

- Mira, es simple- procedió a explicarle Granger- Gin y yo hicimos una apuesta. El punto era si, el día en que tu la invitaras a salir, ella era capaz de hacerte pasar un día tan desagradable que te hiciera re-plantearte tu amor por ella. Yo dije que no, que no se atrevería o quizás no era capaz, pero ella insistió en que si. Y bien, aquí están los resultados. Ella me gano en buena ley. Debo admitir que a veces se gana y a veces se pierde. No sé puede ser perfecta.

- ¡Y eso que aún no viste la evidencia fotográfica1- dijo Weasley, sacando un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo. Era una foto de Harry en el Salón de Té, con el ceño fruncido y claramente disgustado. Entonces no había soñado el flash…

- Ey, pequeña- regañó Harry a la pelirroja- ¿apostaste conmigo? Eso no se hace, nena…

- ¡Te juro que tenía un buen motivo!- se defendió ella, con un pucherito tan adorable que lo obligo a estallar en risa- Porque gané. Y ahora Hermione debe pagar.

Hermione suspiró, como si quisiera olvidar esta parte del pacto.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó con voz profunda.

- Hoy a la noche- sentenció la pelirroja.

Granger cerró los ojos, simulándose dolida, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer?- interrogó Harry, acariciando la melena rojo oscuro.

- Declarársele a mi hermano.

- ¡Genial! Ron estará tan… bien, digamos "ocupado" con Mione que no tendrá tiempo de matarme por haberme enamorado de su sagrada hermanita menor.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, en un gesto desaprobatorio.

- Bien, pero dejemos esto por ahora. ¿Cómo fue su día? Antes del Salón de Té rosado con querubines dorados y los celos enfermizos, quiero decir- aclaró la castaña.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

- Impulsivo- dijeron al mismo tiempo.


End file.
